


Morning Breath and Hairbrushes

by Innocentfighter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, lots of fluff, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocentfighter/pseuds/Innocentfighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy Kagakuro morning scene. My 30th story. Soft Yaoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Breath and Hairbrushes

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say one thing? Thirty stories! WOOT! Okay now that we've acknowledged that I have little to no life besides fan fiction and school. Let's read my first actual fluff piece, its short, who cares. I'VE DONE THE IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME. I'VE WRITTEN SHAMELESS PLOTLESS FLUFF. As my 30th story no less. What now? Oh right disclaimer and the fan fiction! Request from an Anon on Tumblr for super fluff Kagakuro!
> 
> DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KNB OR ITS CHARACTERS.

Kagami groaned when he woke up. He could tell that it was not as late in the day as he would like to wake up in. In fact judging by the low light in the room, even if there was very little actually seeping through the crack in the blind, it was very early morning. Turning his head slightly he gazed at the basketball looking clock coach had gotten him for his birthday; he saw that it wasn't even six yet.

He attempted to go back to sleep but found that he couldn't, he was awake and that wasn't going to change anything. He sighed. Deciding that it was best if he actually got started on the day, it being a rare Saturday off after all. He attempt to flip over and slide off of the bed but a weight stopped him from doing so. Curious he looked down to the source of the weight.

Kuroko. The small bluenette had somehow managed to wiggle his way over to Kagami. The red-head was mildly amused by how quickly the pale fist had reached out and balled itself in his shirt.

He laughed to himself. Kuroko wasn't a morning person, despite what he would lead you to believe. Kagami settled himself back into the position he was previously in. Kuroko relaxed his fist and snuggled into Kagami. Somehow managing to trap on of Kagami's legs.

Seirin's ace entertained himself with watching the subtle rise and fall of the phantom player's chest. But his eyes drifted up towards the other teen's face. Kuroko's eyes were closed, making his light blue eye lashes stick out against the lightness of his skin. His lips were parted slightly; letting puffs of warm breaths fan out over Kagami's chest. The shadow looked like a child when he was sleeping.

Kagami moved his hand from where it rested on his hip to stroke Kuroko's hair; it was messed up worse than other mornings, so Kagami felt no guilt when he carded his fingers through the silk-like hair. The power foreword had always wondered how the other kept his hair so soft, it seemed like such a girly or Kise things to do.

He heard the soft hum of approval come from Kuroko, he was sure that the other was still asleep so he continued his ministration. Eventually lulling himself back to sleep.

* * *

Kuroko woke up to an unfamiliar weight on his head. His first instinct was to bat the annoyance away, opening his eyes to see what dared to touch him when he was sleeping he was surprised to see how close Kagami was. Upon further inspection he noticed that Kagami's shoulder was raised slight along with his arm, piecing the two together he came to the conclusion that it was Kagami's hand on his head. He was relieved that he didn't actually just smack the weight away first.

His eyes drifted to Kagami's face. The normal brow furrow was gone; in its place was a relaxed forehead. Kuroko's eyes trailed downwards, taking in the slight eye movement underneath the larger male's eyelids.

_REM_. Kuroko's still sleepy mind supplied.

Continuing down the other's face he finally came to the lips. The corners were upturned in a smile of sorts. Giving an usual amount of light Kagami's face.

Kuroko thought they looked kissable, despite being dry and probably chapped. He wiggled himself upward just enough so that he could give those lips a quick peck.

He was surprised when the hand that was resting on his head lightly suddenly moved to the back and pushed him further onto Kagami's lips.

The kiss turned from a sleepy lazy to more of a sleepy passionate.

Kuroko was the first to pull away, relishing in the groan of protest from the larger.

"Your kiss tastes like morning breath. Go brush your teeth." Kuroko ordered.

"Yours isn't any better." Kagami lazily drawled, eyes still closed, groping blindly attempting to bring Kuroko's lips back together with his. Kuroko leaned away, just out of Kagami's groping range.

The phantom player could deal with lazy mornings, but not morning breath kisses.

"I was already planning to go after I kissed you the first time."

Kagami cracked open a crimson orb. "I will never understand you."

Kuroko replied to that by sliding out of the bed and stretching. Kagami had both eyes open now.

Heading towards the adjoining bathroom, he knew that his light was bound to follow. He had gotten used to it, but for some reason Kagami always kept him in his field of vision, unless they were in a game, then he could tell that Kagami was just aware of what area he was in.

As expected he heard the tiger clumsily get out of bed and shuffle towards the restroom.

"Couldn't we stay in bed all day?" Kagami mumbled walking into the bathroom.

Kuroko paused putting toothpaste onto his brush. "We could still do that, I just didn't want to kiss someone with bad breath."

"I'll remember to put breath mints in the drawer beside the bed."

Kuroko shrugged. "As long as it gets rid of the bad breath."

With that both boys began their morning hygiene routine.

Four minutes later found Kuroko attempting to brush through his tangles, and Kagami was chuckling.

"Why are you brushing you hair? We're heading back to bed."

"I don't want it to get more tangled than this; it'll be a nightmare later."  
"It's a nightmare now." Kagami retorted.

Watching for a few more minutes, Kagami got tired of watching Kuroko wince whenever he hit a particularly stubborn tangle.

Grinning mischievously; Kagami walked behind the other boy and hoisted him up bridal style. Ignoring the indignant "Kagami-kun!"

Walking the ten feet to his bed Kagami climbed in carefully, keeping Kuroko in his grasp. When he was situated he worked on getting Kuroko comfortable.

He could tell that Kuroko was pouting, if his unwillingness to help was anything to judge by. Several shifts later he could tell that they were both comfortable; with Kuroko's back to his chest the former was situated comfortably between his spread legs.

He took the brush from his shadow's grasp, and started to comb through the mess of knots.

"What did you do last night? Fall asleep in a wind tunnel?" Kagami teased.

Kuroko remained silent but let Kagami brush his hair, humming in approval.

"I'm surprised that Kagami-kun knows how to brush hair." Kuroko spoke a few minute later.

"Yeah, I'm a man of many talents." Kagami replied to Kuroko's playful jab.

"It feels nice. No wonder Momoi-san wanted Aomine-kun to brush her hair all of the time."

Kagami snorted. "Aomine actually brushed her hair?"

"Aomine-kun may seem self-centered, that's mostly right anyway, but he actually cares a lot for Momoi-san. I've seen him brushing her hair more than once." Kuroko explained dryly.

"So he does have a heart." Kagami mumbled.

"But Kagami-kun's is bigger."

Kagami was taken by surprise when Kuroko suddenly spun around in his lap. His shadow's eyes staring up at him, giving him an adorable look.

"Kuroko?"

The phantom player shrugged. Leaning foreword Kuroko rested his head over Kagami's heart.

"I was right."

Kagami wrapped his arms loosely around Kuroko.

"Oh?" He was trying so hard not to faint because of how adorable Kuroko was acting.

"Kagami-kun is also warm, and soft."

Kagami blushed.

"Like a pillow."

Though the red head knew that Kuroko was probably doing this on purpose he still couldn't help his heart melting at the cuteness.

"I could fall asleep like this." Kuroko mumbled.

Kagami smiled sweetly and started to lay back, allowing Kuroko to sprawl against his chest. The passing specialist weighed next to nothing, and he actually likes the light weight on his chest.

"Let's go back to bed." Kagami said, rubbing circle at the base of Kuroko's spine.

He felt the other nod. Before he was suddenly met with startling blue eyes. Which faded from his vision quickly as soft, vanilla tinged lips met his. He hummed his approval.

Kuroko pulled away briefly. "Much better."

Kagami rolled his eyes and pulled the phantom player into another kiss. Lazy mornings were the best after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Was it fluffy enough? Did I do good? Suggestions? Leave it below. Imma go have a party because I've done fluff. Have a few more requests to fill. My own fiction work to complete. And a story to update! Later!~IF


End file.
